Dyed Red
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Well, it's here! My sequel to "Midnight Dawn", and also to "Accursed Jinx". Sylvia's got a new rival. But she's not just any rival. This girl is Hannah Tenjo, Hart's evil side. Then, there's Durbe. Now, the affects of being bitten are taking place inside him. Just what happens when he and Hannah decide to team up? The end of the world, or the end of a new curse?
1. Chapter 1: Enter, Insanity

Chapter 1: Enter, Insanity

**IT'S HERE! Alright people, my sequel to "Midnight Dawn," and also to "Acursed Jinx". I've been planning this since the end of November 2013, and I've known I was going to post it on my thirteenth birthday this year. So, I'm thirteen now, and here's chapter one people! **

XxXxXxXx

He felt sick. Not the kind of sick that says you're going to throw up, though.

No. The kind of insane sick. The kind that says something like, "I'm gonna murder you," kind of sick. That was how he felt right now, and he had no idea why.

That was how Hart Tenjo felt right now.

It was so strange. He couldn't place it, where it came from why it was there. Hart couldn't understand why he felt like this. It had first occurred about five days after Kite had bitten his arm. Of course, he remained a vampire, but Hart and Dextra had been totally fine with that.

They'd expected it, actually. What they hadn't expected, however, was for Hart to start to feel the way he did. The boy felt like he was going to honestly, actually murder the next person he saw. Something was inside him, telling him to do it. Like a devil on the inside of him.

Problem was, Hart didn't want to listen to this devil. He didn't want to become a killer, especially if one of the people he'd kill ended up being his brother or his closest friend. That alone was scary to think about. But on top of that, there was the thought that something else was inside him, telling him to do this horrible stuff to his friends and family.

A real, living, breathing thing was telling him to do this. And he just didn't want to. He didn't want to hurt them.

"But how do I stop it from happening?" Hart asked himself aloud. Thankfully, Kite and Dextra were not in the same room. They were outside, playing with the flowers and stuff. This left Hart alone to think about all of this. He wanted to control this so much, but he just couldn't.

He couldn't control the inner demon inside him anymore.

Hart sighed. He stood, then shook himself off. There was only one thing he could think to do that would possibly help with this problem. The blue-haired walked out the door and began to leave the property of his home. Kite blinked and looked up at him, curious of what the heck he was doing.

"Where are you going, Hart?" Kite called, continuing to stare at Hart. He turned around, meeting his older brother's gaze. Forcing a smile, he said, "I'm going to find Yuma. I won't be long."

And before Kite or Dextra could even ask, Hart was gone.

XxXxXxXx

"Let me get this straight. You're asking for _my_ help on a situation like this? Hart, have you lost your mind?" Yuma asked, staring at the small child on his couch. Hart looked straight down. He only nodded, didn't say a word. After explaining the problem to Yuma, he'd expected him to react like this. But he also expected him to help out in any way he could, just like he usually did.

That was exactly what happened.

"Well, I suppose I can help you Hart. But I don't really know _how_ to. Oh well, I'll figure it out somehow," Yuma said. He stood and stretched, then fell over in a clumsy motion. Hart snickered. _What a klutz,_ he thought. Astral watched as Yuma sat up, groaning and allowing his eyes to spin for a moment. The pink and black-haired jolted up, then raced off up the stairs. Astral sighed and hovered next to Hart. He stared at him curiously.

"What is the matter, Hart?"

"Huh? What makes you think something's wrong?"

"The way you were talking earlier. Your voice was in a tone that is not normal for you. It troubles me to think about it."

Hart hesitated. Should he tell Astral? The spirit probably couldn't tell many people. He was only seen by a certain few. But then again, that's a few more that could tell more people. Eventually, this would all find its way back to Kite.

Maybe if he made him promise...

"You have to swear not to tell anyone else."

"What about Yuma?"

"He already knows. No one else, especially Kite. Got that?"

"Understood."

"Okay. I feel like there's another presence inside me. Almost like a demon that wants complete control over me. And this presence wants me to do...bad...things..."

"What sort of bad things?"

"Things like kill people. I'm scared, Astral, which is why I came to Yuma. He's been through a lot. I was hoping he might know what's wrong."

"I would not have the utmost faith in Yuma, if I were you. He does not always know what he is talking about when it comes to things like this."

"That's not always true, though." Hart sighed and stood up. He walked to the door, ready to leave. Astral eyed him curiously. He wondered just what the kid planned on doing about this.

But he hoped it wasn't anything horrid, either.

XxXxXxXx

Worse. That was the only word Hart could think of that described what was going on. It was getting worse.

Much, much worse.

Now, he was hearing a voice inside his head. It was like his, but it was a little deeper than his. The demon, Hart had guessed, was smart enough to try and communicate. Unfortunately for Hart, it wasn't a pleasant communication.

_You know you can't ignore me forever._

_I don't care what you say. I can do whatever I want. You can't control me._

_Trust me, you'll soon find yourself to be wrong. Very wrong._

_Yeah right!_

Hart managed to drown out the rest of what this...this thing said to him. He knew what it was doing. It was trying to persuade him to become the killer it wanted. Hart refused. He let out a low growl, then shook his head angrily.

_Stop denying it Hart. Just accept it! I am you, you are me. Get over it._

_I don't know who you are. I don't want to know, either. Quite frankly, I just want you to go away._

_Well I hate to disappoint...wait, no I don't. I love to disappoint. That isn't going to happen, what you want. It will never happen. I can never leave you._

Hart gasped. Now that listened more closely, he could hear a major difference in this voice. It wasn't deeper. No, it was just echoing, making it _sound_ deeper. In reality, it was actually a little higher than Hart's was. He was stunned. This wasn't just a demon, lurking inside him.

No. It was a _female_ demon.

_Who are you?! What do you want?!_

_I am you, little Hart. And I want to basically conquer this world. Join me, and maybe I'll allow you to live._

_Never! Now answer me, who are you exactly? You can't just be me!_

_Clever boy. You're correct. My name is Hannah. You could say I'm like a genderbent, evil version of you. Something like that, anyway._

_You're something, alright._

_Quiet. When I gain enough power, I will take control of your body and I will conquer this world. I can promise you that._

_I'll never let you!_

_We'll see about that._

A stinging pain made its way through Hart. He tried to cry out or scream or...anything, but no sound came. Hannah had blocked his voice off. Hart lifted his hand shakily and ran it slowly across the scar on his arm from Kite's bite. He gasped, realizing how this was happening. The bite may not have killed him, but it had placed an evil side in him. Hart gulped as he felt himself go limp, then gasped when he realized he no longer controlled his own arms or legs. Though he could still see, it didn't help.

He was no longer in control. It was like a living nightmare. Hart couldn't believe it. But it was true, and now official when he found himself to be cackling without his doing. Now, it was nothing but true.

Hannah had taken over.


	2. Chapter 2: Trying to Fight

The darkness. That's all he saw right now. It was all Hart had seen for the past few hours. Since Hannah had taken over, anyway.

Pleading for freedom was pointless as pointless could get. This girl was insane! She was bent on keeping control. Hannah was obviously determined to succeed in what she planned.

But what was that?

"Why won't you let me out?" Hart asked, his golden eyes begging for freedom once again.

"Geez, you really don't know when to quit brat. I sorta respect that," Hannah mused. She chuckled moments after. "Too bad for you, it isn't enough to earn your freedom."

"What do I have to do to get it?"

"Stay out of my way."

That wasn't too helpful. Hart sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course she wouldn't say much about her plans. Hannah was very intelligent.

She knew better than to do that.

_Oh well, _Hart thought. _ I'll find out her plans on my own time._

XxXxXxXx

Mizael was becoming worried. He hadn't seen Durbe come out of his room for a whole week! It wasn't normal behavior for the wisteria Barian.

Well, now it was too much for the blond to handle.

He walked to the edge of Durbe's doorway. The room had no door, so Mizael could peek in easily. As he was about to knock on the outside wall, he felt another presence behind him. Instantly, Mizael whipped around, not at all shocked to see who he did.

Sylvia.

"Whatcha doing?" Sylvia whispered. She watched as Mizael shook his head in a stay silent motion, then peeked in the doorway and stared at Durbe. He was sitting on the crystal bed in his human form. Mizael raised an eyebrow.

_How come he's in his human form? _Gently, Mizael knocked on the outside of the room's wall. Durbe looked up, then motioned for them to step inside. The twins walked over slowly. They simply stared at him for a moment.

Finally, Sylvia plopped down on the bed next to the Barian Leader. She shook his shoulders, attempting to get him to talk. "Why're you in your human form? Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Chill Sylvia," Durbe commanded. The blond Barian froze for a moment, then nodded and lay on the bed, awaiting an answer. She watched Durbe sigh, and stared up at him curiously.

"I haven't been feeling well, that's all. And I'd been hoping maybe I just needed to switch forms for a while." He suddenly stopped talking. Mizael and Sylvia eyed the gray-haired suspiciously, then gasped when he let out a pained yell. He put his hands to his neck. Durbe gritted his teeth when he felt a sharp pain in his mouth, which was followed by something similar that made its way through his neck as he tried to stand. Sylvia elevated him for a moment, her sky-blue eyes watching in horror as his K-9 teeth grew out a bit.

Everything seemed to freeze. Sylvia gently shook Durbe, trying to get him to open his eyes. She was horrified when he did. They were no longer smokey-gray.

They were crimson-red.

"Oh my g-god," Sylvia stammered, jumping away and clinging to Mizael's arm. "He's a v-v-vampire."

Durbe's eyes were wide in fear now. He blinked, then gulped. "What? No, that's impossible. I _can't _be a vampire. I'm already a Barian!"

"Well it's true," Mizael managed to say. He stared right into the crimson eyes that looked up at him, then held Sylvia a little closer and backed away. Durbe shuddered, then wobbly stood up. He looked around, trying to find something other than the two Barians in front of him to bite.

He didn't really have much of a choice. Sylvia, on the other hand, decided not to stick around for this. She vanished, leaving Mizael to fend for himself. His sky-blue eyes widened when Durbe lunged at him, and he yelped. Before the gray-haired could try to strike again, he too was gone.

And he was heading right where Sylvia was going.

XxXxXxXx

If it hadn't been for the bright flash of light, Kite may have never looked up from where he sat. Sylvia had appeared out of nowhere, which stunned him and Dextra. The girl's purple ears flattened in fear. Sylvia panted for a moment, then straightened up.

"Guys! You'll never believe this!" Sylvia exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Believe what?" asked Kite, who just stared up at the blond in front of him.

"Durbe's a vampire! How creepy is that?"

Kite froze. He stared at Sylvia, then at Dextra and back again. Finally, he stood up, then grabbed Sylvia by her shoulders and stared into her sky-blue eyes.

"I know why he's a vampire though."

"You do?"

"Yes. It's because _I'm_ a vampire. And I bit him."

Now it was Sylvia's turn to freeze. She gulped, then shrieked and fell down, her arms flailing in all sorts of random directions. "AHH!" she screamed. "VAMPIRE!"

"I know, I should've told you. I just didn't think it was the right time to."

"This is insanity. I must be having a nightmare."

"This is no nightmare. But it will be soon enough, I can promise you that."

That voice sounded vaguely familiar to both Sylvia and Kite. They, along with Dextra, turned to face the woods, the source of the voice. There stood Hart, his arms crossed and eyes glaring down at them. Only, there was something different about him. His bangs were all swept to the left side, like how a girl's would be.

"Hart? What're you doing here, buddy?" Sylvia asked, staring into the golden eyes across from her. She only gained a laugh from Hart, however.

"You're funny. My name is not Hart. You're referring to my Hikari with that name."

"Your Hikari? Wait a minute, you mean you aren't Hart?"

"No. My name is Hannah. I assume you're Sylvia, then." Hannah smirked as Sylvia stood up. Both girls met eye-to-eye, a silent rivalry forming between the two already. Sylvia stepped forward, then stared at Hannah's eyes.

And then she shrieked when the turned crimson-red.

"You're a vampire?! AHH! Oh my god no!" Sylvia ran away, then smacked right into something hard. She fell to the ground, then moaned and looked up at what she'd run into.

Mizael.

"Ah! Brother, thank god it's you! I just learned some insane info! Kite is a vampire, and so is Hart's Yami side!"

Mizael didn't appear to be phased. He simply stared at Sylvia, then helped her to stand and shrugged. "I've known Kite was a vampire for a long time, Sylvia. What I didn't know, however, is that Hart had an evil side who is also a vampire."

"You mean to tell me that you knew Kite Tenjo was a vampire all this time, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!"

"Chill out. I only didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak out like this."

Sylvia scowled, then turned to face Hannah. She saw no bite marks on her neck. "How are you a vampire? You don't have any bite marks."

"Maybe not on my neck. But do you see this scar on my arm? That's a bite mark. And it created me." Hannah let out a low chuckle. "Now, to fulfill my goal!"

"What goal?"

"I'm going to take over this world. Sylvia, you and all the other Barians are going down as well." Hannah cackled and vanished, making Sylvia flinch. She clenched her fist in the grass, then scowled.

_Oh Hannah, you've no clue who you have just trifled with. I'm not only going to stop you from taking over the world, but I'm going to free Hart from you. That is a promise I shall keep no matter what._


	3. Chapter 3: Plans and Secrets

"He's a _vampire_?!"

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Yeah, this has to be a joke."

"It's no joke," Mizael said. He'd gone back to Barian to warn the others of Durbe's little...condition of the moment, leaving Sylvia to track Hannah down herself. It wasn't like she had minded, though. She actually wanted to be alone.

Alit, Girag and Vector were all stunned. Of course they hadn't expected Durbe to be in perfect condition. But they certainly never imagined to hear news such as this. Durbe, a vampire. What were the odds?

Not great, that was for sure.

"So, he really is a vampire? But I thought those sorts of effects wouldn't, you know, effect Barians!" Alit exclaimed, his eyes wide in fear. Mizael shrugged.

"Apparently, it just simply takes a longer amount of time. They obviously do something after a while."

"Our leader is a vampire now. Of all things! Great, just great."

"Not really," Girag said. Alit shot him a glare. "I was being sarcastic, diphthong," the red Barian spat. Mizael rolled his eyes and walked away. He peered into Durbe's room. The vampire was asleep on the bed, the breaths he took short.

The blond sighed. He knew something was going through their leader's mind.

He just wasn't sure if he wanted to know what.

XxXxXxXx

Hannah continued to run throughout the forest, Sylvia following right behind. The girls had been sending whatever they could find that they thought would cause pain at one another, having almost no luck slowing one or the other down.

Finally, Hannah had had enough. She stopped suddenly, then tripped Sylvia when she went flying past her. The blond landed with a thud, then sat up and growled.

"Enough. Quit following me. You don't want to see what I'm capable of."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can defeat it."

"You don't want to find out. Just stay away from me, Sylvia. My plans to conquer the world will not be stopped by a pitiful little hazard like yourself."

Sylvia was outraged. She swung her fist at Hannah, who dodged and grabbed it. The blue-haired smirked as she flipped the blond, then stood on top of her. "That hardly took any of my energy to do that," Hannah said. "Imagine if I'd gone full-out. You'd be dead."

Now, the blond beneath her was stunned. Sylvia looked up slowly, then glared. "You're mental."

"Thank you. I also have a plan to team up with other vampires. And I know just where to start."

At first, Sylvia was confused. But then, when she realized just who Hannah was talking about, she shrieked and shook her head. It was too late for her to do anything, though. Hannah was gone, ready to plot her evil plan.

With Durbe, nonetheless.

XxXxXxXx

Hannah appeared in a bright flash that illuminated the darkness of Durbe's room. The gray-haired looked up in alarm, then gulped upon seeing Hannah. She smirked, then walked over and stood right in front of him.

"How did you get here, Hart? You're only human."

"My name isn't Hart. It's Hannah. I'm his evil side. Durbe, you're a vampire, correct?"

"Yes."

"How would you like to help me do some things? In exchange, I'll help you collect those precious Number Cards you lot need so much."

Durbe looked stunned. He stared up at Hannah for a time, then simply nodded with a smirk. They shook hands, and Hannah let out a low cackle. Her plan was unfolding perfectly.

_Step one, gain the Barian Leader's trust. Check. Step two, plan to destroy Earth with him. Check. Step three, deceive them and kill them all once Earth is conquered. In progress._

XxXxXxXx

**Oops, short chapter. Sorry, but I couldn't figure out how to get this one longer without confusing myself. Hope you enjoy anyway and I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plans Unfold

Hannah chuckled. "Great. This is great. Now, what is the best thing we can do to kick this off?"

She gained a shrug from Durbe. "I haven't the faintest idea. What exactly is it you need me to do?"

"I need you to help me by first eliminating Sylvia. Once she's out of the way, we can team up with Kite and go from there. But as of now, we need to focus only on getting rid of that annoying blond."

"Well...I can't bring myself to do that. Sylvia's my friend. I won't hurt her."

"Then help me to hurt her. It won't be _you_ hurting her then, right?"

Durbe hesitated to answer that question. Finally, after a moment of heavy thinking, he nodded and let out a low laugh. Neither of them noticed that Mizael had been peeking in the whole time, listening to their plans to get rid of Sylvia.

The blond glared and vanished to his room. He sat on the bed, then let out a growl. _They aren't going to kill my twin sister! If they want to do that, they'll have to get through me first. But then again, I highly doubt Durbe of all people would try to hurt another of his fellow Barians. Unless it's Vector._

Oh how wrong Mizael was. He instantly heard footsteps outside his door. Curiously, the blond went up to it and placed his ear on it. Mizael listened closely as Durbe and Hannah began to speak again.

"So, we go to Earth and track Sylvia down. Then, once I have her, you go ahead and bite her, thus turning her into a vampire instead of killing her and making her part of our team."

"Correct. See? I told you that was a better plan then killing her. And I knew you couldn't say no to it."

Mizael knew what Hannah was planning though. That sneaky little snake was planning on killing Sylvia anyway, and saying something like maybe she wasn't able to handle it. Well, not on his watch.

His sister wasn't going to be killed as long as he was still around.

Quietly, Mizael vanished. _Don't worry, Sylvia, _he thought. _I'm not going to let them kill you._

XxXxXxXx

Sylvia was perched on the couch, laying on it and panting heavily. After having told Kite about the situation and promptly listening to him freak out for two hours, she'd been watching him wander around with that worried look on his face. Dextra had a howling rage for those two hours, so the blond Barian had to plug her ears and not listen to a word they had said.

"I don't believe it," went Kite, still pacing around the room worriedly. "I made Hart have an evil vampire side, one that's female not to mention. _I_ made my little brother go evil. This is insane."

"You're telling me? I just chased the little kid down and nearly got her! But...well, let's just say she got away."

"That's not all she did!"

Dextra instantly sat up, staring intently at the portal that opened before the three of them. Sylvia and Kite did the same thing after figuring out who it was that was speaking. Seconds afterward, Mizael came dropping onto the ground. He landed swiftly on the coffee table, then crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at everyone.

"What are you talking about, brother?" Sylvia asked. She watched as Mizael jumped from the table, then walked over and put his hands on his twin sister's shoulders.

"Hannah and Durbe have teamed up. They're plotting to destroy the Earth and every non-vampire on it."

Sylvia felt her eyes go wide. She blinked, then gulped. "W-What?" she stammered, fear laced in her sky-blue eyes. "Is this true?"

"It's very true!"

Every head turned and stared up at Hannah, who was standing on the coffee table now. She laughed, then vanished from it seconds before Sylvia could try and attack her. The blond landed with a thud, then growled and shook her fist at the blue-haired girl that now stood beside the recliner.

"This will be amusing. We're going to take over the Earth while you lot sit around crying like little babies."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure _I'll_ be the one to pull that off."

Hannah simply chuckled. "Oh, Sylvia," she said. "You're so predictable. There is no way you can possibly stop me. Like I've said before, you don't have the power to defeat me. Not even with a whole team would you be able to!"

Sylvia snarled. "What makes you so sure about that, you little blood sucking midget?"

"The fact that I have a special ability like none you've ever seen before!"

"What ability?"

All watched as Hannah let out a laugh. She smirked, then held up a card. Kite glared upon instantly realizing which one it was.

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon.

"Hey!" Kite yelled, eyes glowing red. "Give me back my Galaxy Eyes! I'll make you regret it if you don't!"

"Like you could! Kite, you have _no_ idea what I'm capable of."

"Oh let's see. You can do anything I can. I'm pretty sure I do have a clue about this."

Hannah shook her head. "No, you don't. Allow me to show you just what I mean. Go, Photon Fusion!"

"Photon Fusion?" Dextra questioned. She yipped as a bright light engulfed Hannah, kinda like a monster that was appearing on the field for the first time of the Duel would. Slowly, they could all see what was changing physically about Hannah. A pair of wings that were identical to Galaxy Eyes' were now on her back, a small tail too. She also acquired the matching clawed hands that the monster possessed.

The light slowly faded. Hannah smirked, then opened her eyes. They now resembled that of Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. With a chuckle, she crossed her arms.

"What did I tell you?" the blue-haired girl questioned. "I have powers that you haven't even began to fathom! Now, since you are finally aware of what I can do, I suggest you stay out of my way."

She was gone instantly, leaving Sylvia to turn back and stare with a very freaked-out expression. "She's a vampire that can merge herself with Duel cards?!"

"A-Apparently!" Mizael said, eyes wide with shock. He watched as Sylvia gulped, then shrieked in fear and leapt behind him. The blond began to shudder, not comfortable being the one to be hunted by two vampires.

But who would be?

"So, what do we do?" Dextra asked, her eyes wide with confusion. "Sylvia can't go back to Barian World. She'll be killed. But if she stays here..."

"It could happen anyway," Sylvia finished. She watched as Dextra's eyes shut and she nodded. Of course something like this would happen. Despite the fact they had fixed the problem with being jinxed, Sylvia sometimes had bad luck anyway.

And this must have been one of those times. She couldn't think of any other way to put it that would make sense.

The girl slowly backed away from Mizael, then sank to her knees. "My life is over," she moaned.


	5. Chapter 5: Turned On

"So, you managed to spook her then?"

"Yes sir. It was fairly easy, considering the fact she thinks part of her bad luck still lingers around her."

"That wouldn't shock me if it were true," Durbe said, a sly smirk crossing his lips. Hannah seemed to like that. She chuckled, then crossed her arms.

"It wouldn't shock me either. However, I'm not sure she's really vampire material."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's sorta weak. I dunno, maybe it would be best to kill her anyway."

"No."

Hannah stood completely still as Durbe got up and looked her in the eye, his glowing a bright crimson-red. "We aren't killing her, Hannah. Sylvia is my friend, and I refuse to allow that."

The girl had had just about enough of this. She was about to tell the gray-haired Barian off, but instead had the words become caught in her throat when she heard Durbe yelp with pain. Startled, she froze, simply staring with a slightly concerned expression on her face.

"A-Are you alright?" Hannah managed to choke out. She watched as Durbe shook his head, then fell to his knees and gritted his teeth together. The blue-haired girl bent down and shook him, trying to get him to look up at her. Hannah's golden eyes watched intently as the Barian before her yelped, then let out a small hiss sound and began to shake.

Everything seemed to freeze now. Hannah could hear nothing except for her and Durbe's breathing, both of which were heavy because of panic and pain. She kept her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him from whatever the heck it was that just hit him. Finally, Durbe looked up at her, causing Hannah to smile. _What a relief,_ she thought. _He's okay._

"What...w-was that?! What just happened to me?"

"I don't know! Do you feel different? Something broken? C'mon, tell me!"

"No, nothing's broken, nothing's different. I don't get it."

"Neither do I. But whatever. It's over now, right? That means we can just get over it."

"R-Right, get over it."

Yeah. _That_ was easy. Not. Durbe sighed and got up from his spot on the ground. He watched as Hannah vanished, leaving him to be alone. Good. He really just needed the time to sort this out.

Hannah, on the other hand, had already figured out what it was that was going on. There was no hiding things like this from her. Durbe planned on ditching her, so he could conquer the world all on his own. And by the look in his eyes, he planned on destroying anything and anyone in his path so he could.

_So, he suddenly has the urge to ditch me, does he? Well, we'll see about that. I'm the only one with plans to do that around here. _

XxXxXxXx

The clock struck midnight. Sylvia, Mizael, Kite and Dextra were all fast asleep. None of them noticed the figure that lurked outside then. That was perfect for her.

That was absolutely perfect for Hannah.

She opened the window, then crept inside. Hannah landed on the ground silently, then stood there in a frozen state while her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. When they did, however, she began instantly looking around. Hannah smirked when she saw who she had come to retrieve.

Sylvia.

_Oh this is perfect. Now, maybe Durbe will rethink his decision on ditching me when I've hurt his little friend. I just have to make sure he finds out._

She knew just how to do that. Slowly, Hannah walked over to where Sylvia lay. She poked her, trying to see if that would wake her up. Not even a twitch. This was just all too simple. Hannah grabbed Sylvia from her spot on the couch, then cupped her mouth to be sure she'd be silenced in case she happened to wake up.

_This will do two things. Teach Durbe not to mess with me, and get Sylvia out of the way, just like I planned._

Hannah vanished now. She appeared seconds later on Barian World, startling Durbe and making the other Barians jump. Vector's eyes instantly went wide when he saw Sylvia clutched in the blue-haired girl's arms.

"I've brought Sylvia. Can we tie her up now?" Hannah asked, her eyes getting a tiny hint of red in them. She watched as Durbe nodded, not trying to hide the fact he was ready to go do his own thing, and grabbed the blond out of Hannah's arms. Hannah glared, obviously not amused by that action.

_Not cool, Durbe._

All four watched intently as Durbe tied Sylvia to one of the Baria Crystals. The blond moaned, then opened her eyes slowly. As soon as she realized she wasn't on the couch, she screamed and tried to get away.

That didn't go too well.

"Gah! What the hell? Get me out of here! Get me out of here right now!" Sylvia demanded. She struggled against the chains that were now around her wrists, then went wide-eyed when she saw Durbe and Hannah in front of her.

Not good. She was cornered by vampires.

Durbe smirked and chuckled when Sylvia looked up at him, fear laced in her sky-blue eyes. She let out a low growl and once again tried to escape. The same result from the last time happened again. No chance of escape.

"Good luck trying to get out of there, Sylvia," Durbe hissed, his eyes glowing a faint red. Sylvia gulped when she felt him coil his fingers in her hair, then let out a cry when her head was forced backward. The blond began to tremble, not knowing what else to do. Escape was not an option. It never had been for her. She let out a small squeak sound.

_My life is over._

And then, Sylvia's scream penetrated the whole room as Durbe sank his fangs into her neck. In a matter of seconds, she could no longer see clearly. It was all a blur. Her hearing was becoming pretty bad as well. But she still had a little of it when she heard Vector scream her name. Silence was soon all she heard. Her breathing was heavy, every breath she took teetering on being the final one she'd ever take.

Finally, Sylvia's vision blacked out, and she felt herself instantly go limp, the pain shooting throughout her whole body vanishing completely as she fainted.


	6. Chapter 6: Conversion and Betrayal

Hannah's mouth hung agape, her eyes wide like a bugs as she stared at the scene before her. Alit and Girag were the exact same way, only they were also slightly trembling. With a gulp, Hannah turned and glanced at Vector, who's eyes were at least twice as large as hers at the moment. The gray Barian was frozen stiff, simply staring at Sylvia and Durbe.

And then, he snapped.

"SYLVIA! No!" Vector yelled, charging forward and shoving Durbe aside. He shook Sylvia, wiping some of the blood that trailed down her neck away the best he could. The blond's eyes cracked open a little bit, her sky-blue orbs shaking violently. She blinked slowly, then forced a smile when she made eye contact with Vector.

They simply stared at one another, frozen as they stared into the other's eyes. Hannah couldn't help but feel it was her fault this had happened. As soon as she had seen Durbe tie the girl to the crystal, she knew he no longer wished to go on with their original plan, and wanted to conquer the world by himself. And that meant she didn't want to see this happen.

No. It meant she wanted to find a way to stop him. She knew he'd kill her too, eventually, if she didn't.

"C'mon Sylvia! Wake up completely!" Vector begged. He watched as Sylvia coughed up a little bit of blood, then gulped when she stiffened in his arms.

"I...I'm sorry Vector," Sylvia managed to choke that out. She smiled weakly, staring into the violet orbs of eyes ahead of her. "I can't...keep going..."

"No! You can keep going Sylvia! Just fight it!"

"There's no way she can fight that."

All eyes were instantly on Durbe. He smirked, then chuckled and shook his head. "It's simply impossible."

Silence. It stayed over the area for a long, long time, making everyone's ears begin to ring a little. Vector glared, obviously not happy with the way things were unfolding. Too much was going on in his mind at the moment. For one thing, there were two vampires on either side of him. He, along with Alit and Girag, was likely to become one if he weren't careful. And to top all of that off, Sylvia was this close to dying in his arms!

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" Vector shouted, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. "You were never this crazy before! That's _my_ job! I'm irritated that you think you can just take that from me and then use it to kill Sylvia!"

Durbe simply chuckled. "I'm not taking what you do best from you, Vector. I'm simply using it to conquer all that decide to stand in my path. Sylvia is one of those. Or should I say, _was_ one of them?"

"You're crazy! Much more than I have been in years! Snap out of it!"

It was no use. Durbe was not going to quit this unless someone stopped him. Sylvia was in no condition to do so. The other Barians were too afraid to even move. So what was there that could really be done?

Unless...

_Perfect!_ Hannah thought. She vanished, leaving all in the room to be bewildered by her sudden and strange action. Thankfully for her, they were too busy being stunned by what Durbe had done to Sylvia to even think about what she was doing.

The girl had a plan. And she was bound and determined to make it work, no matter what it took.

XxXxXxXx

"EVERYBODY GET UP! GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

Kite, Dextra and Mizael all let out a startled scream, falling from the couch they had been laying on and toppling on one another in a pile-up. With a growl, Hannah yanked them all up one by one, staring at them all with glowing crimson eyes.

"What is so important Hannah?" Mizael asked. He yawned, then stared at the blue-haired girl that was in front of him. She looked pretty peeved.

"What's so important? Look around you! Sylvia's gone! She's dying! Dying right now in Vector's arms!"

They all froze. Dextra had her ears up in fear. Kite had a bug-eyed look on his face. And Mizael?

Oh geez. He practically had steam rolling out his ears.

"I am going to kill that maniac!" Mizael yelled, getting ready to storm off to Barian World. Hannah didn't give him the time to. She grabbed him by his shirt collar, then hoisted him into the air and stared at him with still glowing eyes.

"Shut up and let me finish. Vector didn't hurt Sylvia. He's actually trying to protect her. Durbe bit her. I have no knowledge if she's actually dying right now. She may simply be turning into a vampire. But whatever's going on, she's in a lot of pain. There's a strong possibility she may be out cold for a few days before she can do anything on her feet again."

Mizael was frozen. He stayed that way when Hannah lowered him back to the ground. The blond shook himself off and blinked, then raised an eyebrow. Already knowing what he planned to ask, Hannah nodded in conformation. This caused Mizael to gasp.

No, he just couldn't believe it. Durbe. Of all people. _He_ had been the one to harm his sister? That was so unlikely.

"I...I don't believe it."

"You better learn to. Please, listen to me. Durbe plans to kill anyone and anything in his path, including me. He wants to drop our plans and go on his own in conquering the world. I need your help to stop him. Please tell me you'll say yes!"

None of them moved for a little while, each debating whether they should help. There were multiple benefits that were tied in with this. But there were also some major problems that could unfold.

Finally, Mizael stood up straight, staring into Hannah's eyes. "Alright," he said. "We'll help you. What do you plan on doing?"

"I am going to make an antidote that should change Durbe and Sylvia back to being Barians. But I need help keeping them away. You never know if they're going to attack. Sylvia will most likely be unable to. But still, be alert. Durbe will do anything to get a bite. You need to be careful. Is that understood?"

"Yes. Very clear Hannah."

Hannah nodded. "Good. Thank you guys. This means a lot to me."

"Hey, I'm not doing this for you," Mizael said, arms crossed in anger. "I'm doing it for my twin sister."

"I understand that. But still, it means a lot to me anyway. Now, listen. I need time to make the antidote first. Once I get it done, we'll all go to Barian World and do what we can to hold Durbe back. Once we get him pinned to the ground, then I'll give him the shot that will contain the antidote. He should go back to normal in a period of minutes."

The blue-haired girl gained a nod from them all. She smiled, then walked into the kitchen, already preparing the antidote. For some reason, she felt like it was now her duty to rescue Sylvia. A small smile replaced the one she had on only moments ago as she began to mix some of the ingredients together.

_Hang in there, Sylvia,_ Hannah thought. _We're coming for you._


	7. Chapter 7: Successful Remedy

Many jars of herbs and spices were littered around the kitchen at the moment. Hannah had things strewn all over the small room, making it nearly impossible to navigate through. There were pots in all corners, empty jugs of milk (Some were egg nog.) scattered and dripping the last of their contents on the carpet floor. And Hannah?

Hannah was a mess.

"I think you need to calm down a bit," Dextra said, staring at Hannah as she worked. The blue-haired girl shook her head no, then rushed away and grabbed some more parsley from the shelf that had toppled from the cabinet in front of her.

Mizael raised an eyebrow. He stared at Hannah as she dumped more stuff into the pot that was currently boiling on the stove, then started looking around frantically. The blue-haired raced down the stairs into the basement, then came running up seconds later with a jello packet in her hand.

"Why do you need jello?" Mizael asked, staring at Hannah for an answer. She shot him a glare, causing him to shut his mouth long enough for her to dump the contents of the packet into the water. When it turned a light blue and became somewhat jiggly, Hannah grabbed one of the jars that she hadn't broken and scooped up enough of the substance to fill the thing. Without saying one word, she grabbed a pen, quickly took the ink out of it and washed it, then started to sharpen it with her fangs.

_C'mon, c'mon! Get sharp already!_

There was a soft clink sound, and then Hannah jumped up with joy. She took the stuff from the jar, then sucked some of it into the pen. Placing the cap on it, she felt herself smirk as she held the object up.

"I got it!" Hannah yelled. She chuckled, then jumped up and twirled around. Kite stared at her like she was crazy. Well, she was, but she hadn't been acting like it for the past few days.

"Okay, that's good. Now, let's get to Barian World and do what we need to do!"

"Right."

A small flash illuminated the filthy room, and soon, Hannah was gone. Dextra and Kite followed her shortly after. Before he followed, Mizael grabbed the jar that held the rest of the contents. _Better safe than sorry,_ he decided as he jumped through the portal.

They all four landed swiftly on the ground. Hannah was the first to begin looking around. Okay, good. They had appeared in a random room, instead of the main sector. That was exactly what she had been hoping for, so that maybe they wouldn't need to worry about being caught that easily.

"Alright guys. When we get to the main sector, I need you guys to distract everyone. I'll try to get this stuff injected into Durbe so we won't have to worry about him. Then we'll worry about Sylvia. Is that understood?" Hannah whispered, peeking outside. She turned back and stared at the others, who nodded in conformation.

Silence was there for a moment. Finally, Hannah took a few steps forward. She gave a motion signaling for everyone else to stay put, then stared out at the crowd that was in the main sector right now. Sylvia was awake and moving around, but she was keeping clear of most everyone. Occasionally, she would stroll over to Vector and linger for a few seconds, then simply walk away.

That was when Hannah noticed the fangs on the blond.

_Great. We will have to try and cure Sylvia now._ Hannah motioned for the others to move to where she stood, then made them freeze in that spot. She nodded, then took the pen out of her pocket and vanished.

Nothing happened for a while. Finally, however, Hannah's shrill scream flooded everyone's eardrums, followed by Sylvia letting out a wail of fear. Too far. Mizael didn't waste one more second rushing out there, freezing as soon as he did. He could _not_ believe what he was looking at.

Hannah was pinned against the wall, a small knife centered right at her chest. Next to her, Sylvia was frozen from fear, watching as the vampires in front of her stared at one another. Durbe smirked evilly. This made Mizael go wide-eyed. He had never seen Durbe act this way before.

And quite frankly, he didn't think he ever would.

"Durbe!" Mizael yelled, instantly gaining the gray-haired vampire's attention. "What are you doing? Cut it out!"

"Yeah right Mizael. You can't stop me. And neither can your friends!"

"Huh?"

Then the thought smacked him in the face. Mizael whipped around, then gasped when he saw Kite and Dextra being dangled in the air. How that had happened without him knowing, he wasn't sure. The blond growled and hid the jar that contained the rest of the antidote in his pocket, then glared at Durbe. This was insanity.

And it was going to end right now.

"Fine," went Mizael, glaring menacingly. He watched as Durbe dropped Hannah from her spot on the wall, then yelped when the knife went flying right at him. The blond ducked to avoid it, then turned and stared at the gray-haired in front of him. So Hannah hadn't been kidding when she said Durbe would do anything to get a bite.

That was exactly what he planned on doing.

_He's going to have to try better than that,_ Mizael thought. He crossed his arms, then jumped out of the way when Durbe lunged himself at the blond. With a growl, the gray-haired vampire tried again.

Miss.

Mizael landed gracefully on the ground, arms still crossed as he did. His eyes were desperately trying not to produce tears. He didn't like where this was heading, and still refused to believe it was Durbe that he was fighting at the moment. It just wasn't natural.

Then again, neither were vampires.

They went lunging at each other forcefully. Both Mizael and Durbe were sent flying the opposite direction from where they had whacked into one another, smacking against the wall behind them. Mizael let out a groan, then gasped when Durbe raised him up into the air by the front of his shirt collar. The blond Barian struggled, trying to get back onto the ground. He didn't want to fight Durbe. He didn't want to hurt him.

But it was starting to look like he didn't have a choice.

Durbe smirked as he pinned Mizael against the wall. His eyes began to glow a deep crimson-red as he stared into the sky-blue ones across from him. Slowly, the gray-haired coiled his fingers in Mizael's hair, just as he had Sylvia's, and forced the blond's neck to the left. Durbe chuckled, then loomed over the area he planned to bite.

"Any last words, Mizael?" Durbe hissed, getting ready to bite the blond Barian. He watched as Mizael snickered.

"Actually, I have a few. NOW HANNAH!"

"What?"

"He means this!" Hannah yelled, tackling the gray-haired vampire after a small, blue flash illuminated the room. They went and smacked onto the floor, Hannah on top of Durbe in a very strange position. Not like Hannah cared, though. She had managed to do what she had in the cabin again, fusing herself with Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon as she attacked.

The two went rolling around on the ground, Hannah digging her dragon claws into Durbe's shoulders each time she tried to stab him with the pen she had filled with the antidote before she left the cabin. She could hear Hart screaming in fear the whole time in her head, which was driving her nuts.

But it didn't matter.

Finally, Hannah had a good grip on the gray-haired beneath her. She glared and hissed, taking the pen and stabbing it into Durbe's shoulder. Durbe let out a yelp, then simply fainted. Mizael stared down at Durbe, then sighed and lifted him up after Hannah got off. Without a word, he vanished, leaving the portal open for the others to follow.

There was silence for a while. Finally, Hannah walked through it as well, Dextra and Kite following right behind. It took her a little while, but soon, Sylvia was trailing after them as well.

Something told the blond these next few days were going to be very, very long.


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery, Made Difficult

There was no denying the pain that shot throughout his body. His shoulder ached, and he could hardly breathe. Sharp pain pulsed in his mouth, where the fangs had once been. They weren't completely gone, but they were on their way out the door.

Someone was shaking him. It was a gentle shake, one meant to simply wake someone up. There was also a calm voice with it. He couldn't make out the words, though. Not all of his hearing had returned from the previous actions.

Finally, his eyes opened, being slightly blinded by the light ahead of himself. They were still crimson-red, but traveled up and met with Sylvia's sky-blue ones anyway, making her gasp and smile broadly.

Durbe was awake.

"Hey guys!" Sylvia called, running away for a moment to drag the others with her. "He's up! He's finally up!"

"Calm down Sylvia!"

"Honestly, you're more childish than my Hikari!"

It was pretty obvious who was speaking at that time. Mizael and Hannah. They sounded somewhat irritated, but when they saw Durbe, they smiled. Hannah chuckled, then held up a jar half-filled with a blue jello-like liquid. "I'm such a genius," she mused, smirking at the jar.

Durbe sat up a bit, closing his eyes tightly when he did and regretting his action. He clenched his teeth together, then shook his head a bit and stared up at the others.

"What happened to me?"

"I stabbed you with a pen filled with my antidote serum. You probably shouldn't be walking around for a little while."

"You did what?!"

"I cured you, Sylvia, Kite and myself of the vampire thingy. But for some reason, you're taking a little while longer to be fully cured."

"O-Oh."

Well, that definitely explained why his shoulder hurt so much.

"So uh," went Durbe, staring up at Hannah for an answer. "How long do you think it will take?"

Hannah shrugged in response. "I have no idea. You have to avoid drinking blood before it's complete, though, or you'll just go back to being a vampire and I'll have to stab you again. Which is impossible because I broke the only pen in this house when I cured myself. So don't drink anyone's blood."

"I don't think I could after all I've done."

"Your amount of blood lust was much more intense than any of ours. Not sure why. All I know is it's going to be a long time, a few hours at the most, before you're back to normal. Understand? You can't bite anyone for a few hours while this blows over."

There seemed to be a little bit of fear in Durbe's eyes when he looked up at Hannah. Finally, he nodded, then simply lay back down. Hannah smiled, then nodded and vanished.

If only that were as easy as she had made it sound.

XxXxXxXx

Sylvia lay on the bed, curled up under the blankets. The only sound she could hear was the cricket in the room, its constant chirping instantly putting her to sleep. It drowned any other sounds that were near her, which she felt was just perfect. (She didn't think she'd be able to sleep with Mizael snoring the night away next to her.)

The door opened slightly. In crept the figure that had been lurking outside for some time now. He sleeked over to Sylvia's side of the bed, then smirked as he stared at the sleeping blond. Sylvia didn't appear to be waking up any time soon.

_Perfect._

Slowly, he coiled his fingers in the girl's blond hair, sitting her up and tilting her head back. Instantly, Sylvia was awake, a knife that she had been hiding under her pillow in her hand. She glared, then put the point right over his heart.

"Bad move, Durbe," Sylvia whispered, her glare intensifying. She didn't move a muscle when Durbe gulped. Instead, she watched as he let go of her, backing away slowly. The gray-haired had an apologetic look in his eyes, which were still crimson-red, as he stared at the blond in front of him.

"Sorry Sylvia. I guess I lost control of myself."

"It's okay. But remember what Hannah said. There's no way to cure you a second time. And if you bite someone else, you'll become a vampire all over again. I don't think any of us are going to be able to take that. You go completely insane when in full-on vampire mode."

Durbe nodded in understanding. He knew that already. It had scared him pretty badly when he had first done that. But since he had no control over his actions, he had to deal with it and watch his friends suffer from what he was doing to them.

And he didn't wish to relive that.

There was some silence for a little bit. Finally, Sylvia sighed and stood up. She walked over to the gray-haired Barian, then forced him to look her in the eye. They simply stared at one another for a little while, standing just like that while they did.

Then, Sylvia did something that shocked them both. She kissed Durbe on the cheek, causing him to blush cherry-red. When the blond pulled away, she smiled gently.

"Just don't bite anyone anymore, okay? It's worth the outcome, right?"

"Right. Worth the outcome. Totally."

"Good."

And with that, Sylvia was back in her bed, asleep almost instantly. Durbe stayed there, frozen for a moment, simply staring at the girl and her twin brother. He couldn't believe that she was so...forgiving, especially after what he'd done to her.

It was almost too good to be true.

Five more minutes passed with Durbe staring at Sylvia and Mizael as they slept. After one more minute, the gray-haired turned and walked away, closing the door softly so as to not wake them up. He peeked into Kite's room, seeing the blond and teal-haired sleeping soundly with Hannah at his side.

No, wait. That wasn't Hannah.

That was Hart.

Durbe felt himself smiling at the two in the room. So Hannah had finally let the kid take control for a little while. Cute. The Barian closed the door, then vanished back to his own room. He simply stared at the ceiling, seeing only darkness.

Not like it mattered. That was all he'd seen for the past few hours when he was on his own. There was a sudden and small pain where his fangs had been. Durbe sat up and groaned, closing his eyes and shaking himself off. He winced, then stood and turned the light on. Without wasting one more second, the gray-haired walked over to the mirror that was in the room. He could not believe what he saw.

The fangs and the crimson-red eyes were gone. So was the blood lust. He could simply feel that part. Durbe gasped, not wanting to believe this was true. But he soon decided to, and crossed his arms when he smiled.

_Finally,_ he thought, staring at his reflection one last time before turning the light off and getting back in the bed. _Everything is finally back to normal now._

XxXxXxXx

Durbe's smokey-gray eyes opened slowly. He blinked, then looked around, forgetting where he was at the moment. When he sat up, he remembered pretty quickly. Duh. Kite and Hart Tenjo's cabin in the woods.

How he managed to forget that was a mystery.

The sweet smell of pancakes soon wafted into his room. Durbe looked up, enjoying it before he put his glasses on and walked down the stairs. And he couldn't believe it when he saw who it was that was making them.

Sylvia.

"What are you doing, Sylvia?"

"I'm just making pancakes. I figured we all needed something that would help us feel a little better after everything that's happened to us. And this was the best way I could think of."

"Oh."

The gray-haired Barian walked up to the blond's side, looking up at her. (Hah, he's slightly shorter than her.) His eyes became transfixed on the pancakes that were still in the process of being made. Sylvia smiled and handed him one of the plates that had three already on them. Durbe smiled and sat down at the table, beginning to eat them when the others came walking around the corner.

"You making pancakes Sylv?" Hart asked, instantly running over there and staring at them. Sylvia nodded.

"Yup. Here, take this." She handed one of the plates to him, then watched him scurry off and handed the other two to Kite and Mizael. They took them and went to the table, deciding Hart would come on his own if he wanted to. Sylvia smiled and put her own pancakes on her own plate, then joined the others at the table.

Silence. That was all that followed them at the moment.

Sylvia broke it by laughing. All eyes were on her, but were soon on Hart. The kid was trying to balance his plate on his head. Kite sighed, while the three Barians around him started to laugh. Though he still felt kinda guilty about all of this, even Durbe found himself smiling.

Well, now it was official. Everything was back to normal.

Just perfect.

**END**


End file.
